


Gotten

by MozartonMars



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartonMars/pseuds/MozartonMars
Summary: ABO 设定星际迷航背景AU原本是联文的开头第一棒，因为迟迟联不下去，遂自己写下去啦~角色性别和信息素设定不属于我。





	Gotten

LT Nate Fick看起来比布拉瓦号上的任何一个人都年轻，Ray压低嗓音对Brad说，我从没见过像他那样的眼睛。Brad顺着Ray的话转头看了Nate一眼，LT 像是有感应一般，也看了过来。事实上，Brad根本不用看。LT的眼睛是很奇异的实体质纯色，中绿带一点浅灰，非常纯净的质地，和alpha常有的彩色玻璃似的透明质地眼睛以及beta的纯黑色眼睛完全不一样。这是Brad第一次见到Nate就注意到了的。事实上他注意到的东西还有很多，比如Nate的信息素是非常清新的海盐牛奶味，嘴唇是完美的菱形。他还有虎牙，上下都有。然而Ray是个beta, Brad因此非常乐意将这些发现默默留给自己品味。  
  
见习舰长和他的大副短暂地交换了一个眼神，转瞬又移开了。  
  
他们已经驶离地球7万光年，马上就要脱离天狼星区了。布拉瓦号此次的任务是为深空九号空间站运送补给。但天知道，临行前Godfather单独留下Nate, 要他“顺便”打探一下贸易区的情况，因为Mattis将军“想要”知道遥远的第三象限的异动。  
  
Nate无声地叹了口气。  
  
“全体注意，马上离开0001星区，进入曲率行驶。Brad, 航线定位。”Nate利落地下指令，他的声音又沉又稳，要不是一直萦绕在飞船里的Omega信息素，Brad几乎要以为自己的LT是一个罕见的美貌Alpha了。Brad有点心烦意乱。他并非初次同Omega一起执行任务，但此前他从未受到干扰。那些Omega对他来说不过是和beta一样的存在，他可以随心所欲地观察、判断并指挥他们，Iceman的称号就是由此而来。  
  
也许是以前的Omega都是他手下的缘故？Nate是指挥官，Brad还从未跟一个Omega指挥官一起执行过任务。而指挥官往往具有独特的气场，无关性别。  
  
这个理由很完美。Brad决定在到达目的地前不再想这件事了。他看了看窗外已经看厌了的荒芜星空，冲无聊地扣着制服的Trombly说：“我要是你，就把眼睛睁开，最后看一眼0001星区。”  
  
Trombly一脸无所谓地看回来：“我为什么要这么做？”  
  
话音未落，Trombly感受到了胸口轻微的压力。这是他在曲率飞行训练课上才有的感觉。  
  
Fuck！Trombly绝望地大喊一声。然而已经晚了，窗外陷入了无垠的黑暗。  
  
“总有一天，Trombly，总有一天我的小命要丢在你的手里，”Ray唯恐天下不乱地嚷嚷着，“我可不想死在该死的外星区。”  
  
Brad扫了Ray一眼，示意他闭嘴。Ray却越发兴致高涨，他转头冲另外一侧喊道：“嘿，记者！听说你做过Omega集中区的跟踪报道！你在那地方见过这家伙吗？” Ray指着Trombly，大笑。  
  
记者呆了一瞬，也跟着笑了起来，反问道：“你觉得那篇报道怎么样？”  
  
“怎么样？！老天！我可是靠着那报道过活的！我们都是！”Ray环顾四周，仿佛在寻找不同意见者，“你知道，舰队实在是太gay了！gay的不像话！要不是Omega禁令解除，我们直到现在还——”  
  
他看到Brad冷峻目光示意的方向，立刻噤声。  
  
LT从会议舱走了出来。  
  
Nate是Omega解放运动后第一批从星舰学院毕业的Omega指挥官。光是这个事实就足以令人震惊。诚然，他身上一半的瓦肯血统赋予了他绝伦的才智和异乎寻常的冷静，但他究竟是如何克服Omega种种软弱的天性，成功通过层层考核进而当上布拉瓦号的见习舰长，这一直是个谜。  
  
布拉瓦号上的每个人，都对他们的LT有一种近乎虔诚的尊敬。这和性别无关。这种氛围在记者第一次被Nate带上飞船就感受到了。记者曾经问过Ray，LT的年纪有多大。Ray摊手耸肩道：“我也不知道。也许很老了吧。你知道的，瓦肯星人一直都老得很慢。”  
  
Nate被任命为布拉瓦号的见习舰长后，Trombly和医生也随之分配了过来。一艘飞船上有三个Omega，整个宇宙恐怕只有联邦舰队做得到。性别解放运动虽然已经在联邦广泛传播，但Omega弱势群体的标签也还有存留。在其他象限之中，Omega依然是被控制和奴役的群体。克林贡人至今还在进行性别甄别，他们严密监控所有新生儿，一旦发现Omega分化，立刻派人虐杀或圈养，那些活下来的Omega只有沦为生育工具和其他性别玩乐对象的命运。  
  
有生以来第一次，Ray觉得自己玩笑开得有点过分了。  
  
然而Nate仿佛对刚才发生的一切浑然不觉。他深深地看了Brad一眼，简短地点了点头。Brad立刻起身跟他进了会议舱。会议舱关闭之前，Ray看到Brad的眼睛寒光四射，不禁打了个小小的哆嗦。  
  
会议舱内，Nate眉头紧锁，一言不发。Gunny不在，和Nate独处在封闭空间的事实令Brad觉得Nate的信息素前所未有地浓烈。他一边压下心头的烦乱，一边等着Nate开口。然而仿佛过了一个世纪，Nate还是静默无声。Brad简直要怀疑自己是否一不小心踏入了黑洞。他吞咽了一下，决心改变ROE。  
  
“Sir，您的抑制剂余量充足吗？” Brad问。  
  
Nate如梦初醒般看向Brad。他的眼睛像是某种受惊的小动物，眼眶边缘是浅浅的粉色。Brad不确定究竟是什么惊扰了他的LT，是自己突然的发声，还是自己的问题。  
  
“是的。足够用的。” Nate飞快地回答道，他只花了0.1秒就回过神来，“Sergeant Colbert，这次的任务，是侦查贸易区。”  
  
Brad心跳猛地加快了：“寻找博格人吗？” Nate赞许地看着Brad，嘴边浮起一个若有似无的微笑。Brad一向敏锐如斯。若非联邦舰队的一位舰长在执行任务时发现了一个可以连结到遥远的第三象限的虫洞，贝久星区也不会从一个刚推翻奴隶制的弱小星区一跃成为繁华的星际贸易站。Nate知道，自从星际联邦接手了位于贝久虫洞附近的深空九号太空站，Mattis将军就一直对贝久区实施重点监控。长期以来，来自第三象限的博格人和星际联邦及其盟国进行贸易往来，联邦却对博格人的母星知之甚少。  
  
“异想天开，” Brad说，他的脸色变的十分肃穆，“Sir，我们的装备完全不行！我们没有配备足够的武器，我们的飞船也经不起穿越虫洞，我们的队员里还有一个新手！一个新手Omega——sir，对不起，我——”  
  
“放松，Bard，听我说。你知道我从不在乎，”Nate盯着Brad的双眼，Brad明白他指得是Omega的事，“Trombly和医生都会好好地呆在布拉瓦号上，不会受到任何威胁。我们也不会进入虫洞。” Brad想要张嘴说话，却被Nate摁住了手臂，尽管隔着制服，他依然突然前所未有地感受到了Omega和自己的不同——Omega的皮肤清凉爽滑又细腻如丝——Brad甚至不知道自己究竟是如何得出的这个结论。  
  
“——Brad，我相信你能够控制自己的情绪。” Nate说，语速是一贯的快而有节奏，嗓音低沉。  
  
Brad看向Nate。他们的视线再一次相遇了。Brad觉得事情正在朝着失控的方向发展。空气中的信息素几乎令他窒息。他需要回去再打一针抑制剂。  
  
“Yes，Sir！” Brad答完，几乎是踉跄着出了会议舱。  
  
xxxxx  
  
补给运输得十分顺利。他们还有一天的时间才返航，因此队员们都争先恐后地出去找乐子了，布拉瓦号上只剩下了Brad、Gunny和Nate。Brad自从打多了一针抑制剂，觉得Omega的信息素单薄了许多，虽然偶尔还是可以感受到。他现在可以心平气和地跟Nate共处一舱而不大受影响了。他决定睡一觉。  
  
Brad是被Ray的叫喊声吵醒的。  
  
“Brad！快起来！有任务！” Ray站在他的仓位旁边喋喋不休，“空间站副站长出门巡逻未归，派我们去找。”  
  
Brad在心里狠狠地骂了一句操。  
  
“LT呢？” Brad问，迅速整装，点拨武器。  
  
“没看到。” Ray耸耸肩。  
  
“你什么时候回来的？我记得我只睡了一小时？” Brad皱眉。  
  
“你刚睡着我就回来了。你确实只睡了一小时。”  
  
Brad眉头皱的更紧了。他打开通讯器搜索了一会儿，一无所获。于是他立刻冲进了储藏室，翻墙倒柜得找了起来。Ray一脸茫然地看着他：“哥们儿，你怎么了…”  
  
Brad冷峻地甩出一句：“LT的抑制剂，找出来！” Ray二话不说也立刻埋头翻找。最后的结果是，一无所获。  
  
“Brad，你说LT不会…” 话未说完，Brad转身走出了储藏室。他冲Ray扬了扬下巴，“Ray，叫上Rudy跟我来。”  
  
他迅速地分配了任务。Rudy和机枪手一起去找失踪了的副站长，二人领命而去。Brad才告诉Ray，他要去找LT和Gunny。  
  
“LT和Gunny没准在哪个酒吧里醉生梦死。”Ray耸耸肩，抑制剂没有了总是可以买的，Brad，你对LT这么上心，难道你……” 他做出一副夸张的表情，“我是说，LT确实长得很好看…可是，他是瓦肯星人！瓦肯人是没有感情的！你注定要痛苦！我以前………”  
  
Brad没再理会他，转身走了。Ray耸了耸肩，自顾自回到自己的仓位去了。  
  
找到LT的时候已经深夜了。Brad在一家博格人经营的酒吧里看到那个伏在吧台上的身影，显得有点孱弱，Brad内心的预感很不好。  
  
他穿过汹涌的人潮。空气里各式各样的信息素、酒精、烟草、兴奋剂的味道混合在一起，令人作呕。他没感受到Nate的信息素。还好，Brad安慰自己，至少Nate目前是安全的。  
  
也许只是你没有感受到而已。Brad摇摇头，努力把这不吉利的想法甩掉。他终于来了他的LT身旁。他俯下身，一手圈住Nate的肩膀，装作搭讪的样子，附在Nate的耳边：“Sir，是我。Gunny呢？”   
  
Nate没有动，半晌才吐出两个字，安全。Brad悬着的心放下了一半。进而又嗅了嗅Nate。  
  
“我没事。但是咱们会有点麻烦。” Nate拽住正要起身抱他的Brad。他们离得如此之近，呼吸交融，Brad这才探测到了独属LT的海盐乳香。  
  
“先生，您的朋友可真是一位极品的Omega。” 酒保那博格人的丑陋嘴脸在灯光下扭曲着。  
  
酒吧里几乎没有人了。Brad意识到就是在自己的注意力全部集中在Nate身上的时候，酒吧被清空了。  
  
“出个价吧。”Brad镇定地说。  
  
“您的朋友是一名瓦肯间谍。” 另一个博格人走了出来，“我相信您不会不知道，博格人是非常、非常不喜欢瓦肯人的。”  
  
“因为瓦肯人极端理智，从来不上你们博格人的当。”Brad冷笑，“在自由贸易区，解决争端的唯一办法就是强权。”  
  
博格人笑了：“亲爱的朋友，博格人和地球人没有恩怨，我们也不想和地球人结仇。”  
  
Brad冷哼一声，不屑地说：“你们谁先来？”  
  
xxxxx

 

Nate不记得自己是什么时候把抑制剂用完的。他和Mike分头暗查了几个博格人的地盘，他只觉得每次进入博格人的房屋，自己的体内便会有一种蠢蠢欲动的欲望抬头。这异动既陌生又隐隐熟悉，他知道这是Omega发情的前兆。他虽然并未经历过，却是在书里和课堂上学到过的。他的瓦肯血统在一定程度上延迟了他的性发育，以至他虽经历了性别分化，却迟迟没有迎来初次发情。这是星际学院的学者告诉他的，学者还说，瓦肯血统对初情只有延迟作用，并不是完全的抑制，因此早晚有一天，他会迎来第一次发情。

 

只是没想到，他的初情居然是在此种情景之下，被博格人卑劣的伎俩诱发了。

 

和克林贡人一样， 博格人也奉行性别政策。区别在于，博格人不会虐杀Omega，他们只会把Omega圈养起来，培养成最出色艺妓、性奴，并以此进行交易，再用交易的来的钱购买武器装备和由alpha组成的雇佣军。

  
博格人为了最大程度地诱捕Omega，发明了一种Omega催情剂。这种催情剂无色无味，只对Omega，尤其是还未初次发情的、定期服用抑制剂的Omega十分管用。Nate来来回回进出博格人的地盘，居然能撑到Brad找到他，可谓奇迹。  
  
当博格人发现Nate不仅是一个Omega，更兼有瓦肯血统，简直就像掘到了宝藏。要知道，再没有什么比屈服在情欲之下的瓦肯Omega更令人血脉贲张的了！博格人打定主意要占有Nate。可惜他们打错了算盘。

 

Brad打趴第四个人的时候，Gunny带人冲了进来。

  
有那么一瞬间Brad有点担心。如果队员们带着武器，这就要掀起一场星际争端了。还好Gunny有脑子，队员们全部赤上阵，对博格人发起了进攻。

 

Nate依旧软绵绵趴在吧台上，信息素充斥着整个酒吧。Shit，Brad吐出一口血水，Nate因为发热而大汗淋漓，更加速了信息素的散播，他怀疑就连附近几个街区的Beta们都能感受得到。他迅速地瞟了一眼周围，开始向吧台靠拢，博格人追着他正打得兴奋，丝毫没有觉察到Brad这一举动的用意——在距离吧台一米左右的时候，Brad一把抄起仅剩的高脚凳子，狠狠地砸在博格人那丑陋的脑袋上, 又借着惯性朝Nate所在的方向扑过去，这时先前被打昏的酒保正试图把Nate拽进吧台里——Brad飞快地从靴筒中抽出匕首，将那只肮脏的手死死钉在了吧台上。博格人的惨叫和捯地的巨大声响使酒吧里的酣战暂停了几秒钟，Brad趁机冲Ray大吼：“撤退！去找本地支援！“ 说完也不等Ray回应，架起Nate便往酒吧的后门跑去。

 

Nate已经完全失去了力量，没走几步便整个软了下去。Brad想也没想，立刻将他拦腰抱了起来，仿佛这是深藏在他基因里的本能一般。此刻他们最需要的是一个封闭空间，因为Nate的信息素已经浓烈到足以让Beta兴奋起来了——Brad知道这不可能，但是他自己，一个打了加强抑制剂的Alpha侦察兵，已经处在崩溃边缘。他看了看左右，洗手间和酒吧内堂——怀里的Nate已经在发出神志不清的媚惑呻吟了，没有更好的选择了，Brad一头撞进了洗手间。

 

Brad的侦察兵直觉和Alpha本能都告诉他这里是空的，但他还是挨个检查了隔间——在此期间他也没有把Nate放下，他不能忍受Nate离开自己哪怕半秒钟——这个想法有多么可怕，Brad无暇顾及。他将Nate放在最靠里的隔间里，闪身以最快速度封起洗手间的大门，并用战术胶带贴住了门框之间的缝隙，虽然这并不能起太大的作用，但Brad不愿放弃哪怕一线希望来阻止Nate的信息素进一步扩散。等他回到隔间，被眼前的情景惊呆了。

 

Nate不知何时已经解开了自己的前襟，露出细腻如瓷般的胸膛。那皮肤由于高温而泛起了瑰丽的粉红色，而他的LT正毫无章法地揉搓着胸前的凸起，另一只手徘徊在腰带附近，胡乱地撕扯着裤子的拉链，却是不得要领，只好隔着裤子抚慰自己的下体。仿佛对这种隔靴搔痒的现状十分不满似的，他不耐烦地皱起眉，想要发出一声抗议，却在情欲的控制下变成了黏腻的呻吟。接着他抬起了双眼，那双曾经毫无杂质的瞳仁里一片泥泞。然后他仿佛认出了Brad一般，朝他伸出手，喃喃地说着什么，Brad凑近一听，发现LT正在不断地叫着他的名字。

 

Brad只觉得脑子里轰的一声。他无比希望现在能有人给自己来一针镇定剂。可他得先解决眼前的麻烦，把Nate和他自己完整地带回飞船。他强压着内心想要立刻把自己的阴茎埋进LT身体并标记他的欲望，下死力掐了一把自己的大腿，想着自己平时接受的反Omega色诱的训练， 深深吸了一口气， 俯下身，无视了Nate渴望的眼神，干净利索地抽出水管，毫不犹豫地将高压水花对准了LT。

 

Nate被呛得连连咳嗽, 挣扎着用双手遮挡，Brad立刻扔掉了水管。他一手捧着LT的下巴，另一手不断地拍着LT的脸颊，低沉而急促地喊着：“Lieutenant！Nate！清醒一下！Nate！” 终于，LT短暂地恢复了理智。他迅速意识到了他们此刻的处境。 下身和后穴的湿润让他既兴奋又耻辱， 他渴望Alpha的触碰，他急切地想要被填满，被充实—— 作为指挥官，他应该对Brad发出撤退的指令，可是他此刻唯一能做的却是用尽全身的力气阻止自己恳求Brad进入自己。他死死咬住他那完美的菱形嘴唇，强迫自己的大脑停下来。可是他那纯色如玉石般的眼睛颜色加深了，现在像是一块深绿色的翡翠。眼眶也更红了，像是随时能流出泪来。

 

他喘息着：”Brad, 如果我们出不去，我希望你给我一枪——” 

 

“Fuck. Nate. 现在不是说这个的时候，你听着，Ray已经去叫后援了，我们在当地的护卫队还有一些人，我们马上就可以出去了——”

 

“博格人也在集结，” Nate体内的瓦肯血统正和他的Omega天性激烈交战，“我们此次的任务只是侦查，不是引起争端——” 他突然咬住了嘴唇，Brad感到Nate浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，与此同时，一股前所未有的信息素冲击瞬间填满了空气，Brad觉得正在朝着Nate的嘴唇袭去——混乱之中他的手碰到了别在腰际的冰冻枪，于是他救命般地、毫不犹豫地朝自己的小腿开了一枪。

 

“这样不行，Nate，在这样下去博格人会立刻发现你的。” Brad说着，贴近了Nate的脖颈，他竭尽全力让自己的语气显得冷静而无情——“Sir，如果你不介意，我需要暂时标记你，这样就可以阻断你的信息——”

 

他的话没能说完。伴随着Ray的大嗓门，隔间的门被打开了：“Gunny,我找到他们了！”

 

然后他低头看着衣衫不整浑身湿透的LT和中士，眨了眨眼睛：“我错过了什么吗？”

 

（tbc）

 

 

 


End file.
